


可一可再    上篇

by rrrrrrubyzhao



Category: 83 line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrrrrubyzhao/pseuds/rrrrrrubyzhao
Summary: 【83】，少量【艺旭】小旅馆的金老板✖️教语文的朴老师人设和灵感来源白鬼为魄姐妹的艺旭文《哥哥》，链接在lofter正文
Kudos: 15





	可一可再    上篇

隔壁生物组的小金老师谈恋爱了，但是没有一个人知道他女朋友是谁，语文组的朴老师跟他关系好，软磨硬泡硬是没问出来。  
“呀，金厉旭，你的女朋友不会是假的吧？”  
“我又没有女朋友。”  
“啊？你明明…”  
小金老师调皮地送了一个wink过去，手指放在嘴唇上嘘了一声。  
朴老师恍然大悟。

下班之后的朴正洙也进行着前篇一律的生活，按电梯，发动车子，回家。沿路是熟悉的不能再熟悉的街景，朴正洙叹了口气，调大了音响的声音。  
“连歌单都好久没有更新过了啊…”  
刚扔下钥匙坐在沙发上，称职的朴老师发现教案落在办公室里没拿回来，他绝望地对着空气喊了一声，整理了一下衣服拿起钥匙又走了出去。

“哥哥…”  
金厉旭抬起头看了看隐忍着声音的学生，舌尖坏心地摩擦冒着液体的前端。  
“钟云忘了现在还是学校里，要叫我什么？”  
“老…老师…”  
身下的人站了起来，抬腿跨坐上去，带些颤抖的声音在耳边吐出。  
“现在…老师要你操我。”  
原本安静的教师办公室里现在充满的是肉体碰撞声，为了尽量减少发出声音两个人用力交换着深吻，平时床上的动听呻吟都被吞进肚子，金钟云觉得有些遗憾。

而此刻朴正洙握紧拳头，咬紧后槽牙，深吸一口气，做了一个活了小半辈子里最疯狂的决定。  
唰地一声门被拉开，大小金两个人大眼瞪大眼，僵硬地转过脖子，门口站着的是紧闭双眼满脸通红的朴正洙。  
“金！金厉旭！你必须要给我介绍一个对象！不然…不然我就…”  
“好！”  
小金老师尖叫一声，走廊的灯都被喊亮了一排。  
唰地一声，门被拉了回去。

这件事的直接结果就是小金老师烦躁地又喝醉了，这次是结结实实地醉了。金钟云扶着他从上次的夜店里走出来，熟门熟路地走进不远处的小旅馆。  
“诶哟，又来了？”  
好看的泡面头老板看了他们一眼，笑着暂停下电视里的武侠剧。  
“这次他是真的喝多了。”金钟云脸上写满了尴尬和不好意思，架着金厉旭跌跌撞撞地快速走进房间。  
看着床上不省人事的老师，金钟云叹了口气，做爱当场被抓包的感觉是真的太诡异了，现在又被威胁，他正坐在床上不知道该怎么办，脑子里突然浮现出前台老板的样子，飞快地闪过一些小主意，猛地起身下楼去。  
“老板！”  
漂亮男人被金钟云的突然出现吓了一跳，其实金钟云拉下脸来的时候还是有点吓人的，微微上挑的眼角带着一丝狠，看着像不良少年。  
“干…干嘛…”  
“老板你…单身吗。”  
“什么啊？”  
“对…对不起…我太唐突了…”到了这里金钟云终于觉得自己真的太没礼貌了，他对着一脸懵逼的老板鞠了一躬转身就跑。  
“我是啊！！！”  
金钟云一个刹车又跑回来。  
“什么？”  
只见旅馆老板站起身来，理了理浮夸的橘色运动服，单手撸了一把凌乱的泡面头。  
“没错，我就是性感自由的单身汉，金希澈。”

第二天金厉旭就兑现了他的承诺。白天早一些在课间休息的时候，金厉旭黑着个脸跟朴正洙说给他找到了对象，朴正洙还笑着打趣说短短一晚上的时间能找到什么人，要是不符合标准可不干。  
万万没想到打脸时间来的如此之快，力度如此之凶猛。  
两个人见面的地点选在一个很老套但是很有sense的西餐厅。朴正洙下车的时候看到一个和金钟云描述完全相反的人。那个男人穿了一身黑色西装，把笔挺的身材和细长的腿修饰的很好看，微卷的头发向后随意地一抓，有几缕垂了下来，晚风吹过的时候轻轻地飘着。朴正洙吞了吞口水，脑子里好奇着这个男人的约会对象该是什么样子，好配的上这么一个漂亮的人。  
面前的背影像是感觉到他的疑惑，转过身来看了朴正洙一眼，脸上露出一个标准的完美微笑。  
“是朴正洙先生吧？”  
“啊？是我，我是。”  
朴正洙啊朴正洙，怎么见到美人还结巴了！  
“我是金希澈，是小金老师介绍我过来的。”  
“啊…您好…”  
“一起进去吧。”  
“好的。”

秀色可餐这句话不是白说的，朴正洙心里本来还很纳闷，明明金厉旭和金钟云说的是一个只有脸看起来还差不多的人，今天一看却完全不一样。不过这又有什么关系呢？反正是自己血赚。朴正洙觉得桌上的意大利面条完全没有对面的男人好吃。  
“正洙xi…您吃饱了？”  
“啊？我…啊，差不多，快饱了。”  
“一会儿您有事吗？还想着要不要一起去散步。”  
“我没事！我有空。”  
“那就太好了。”  
美人笑起来的时候桌上的花好像都凋谢了。朴正洙在心里把金厉旭和金钟云全家都感谢了一遍。

约会的这一天连天气都很晴朗，到了晚上可以看到稀薄的云层，月牙的光很明亮，旁边几颗星星交替着闪。不过朴正洙并没有心情看，他坐在小公园的长椅上，金希澈的旁边，紧张地扣着手指。  
“正洙xi，看起来好像拘束？”  
我能说是因为你好看到让人没办法轻松地对视吗。  
金希澈把手臂搭在朴正洙身后的椅背上，还向他靠近了些。金希澈偏了偏头，嘴唇几乎贴上他的耳朵。  
“我能看出来，正洙xi对我应该挺满意的，不是吗？”  
话音刚落朴正洙从头皮往下红了个遍，还好公园里的光线没那么亮，金希澈应该看不太清楚。  
“是…是的。”  
“我对正洙，也很满意。”  
带着些凉意的指尖挑过朴正洙的下巴，温热的呼吸抚过脸颊。  
“正洙，愿意跟我交往的话就吻我。如果不愿意，就离开。”  
简直是偶像剧里最恶俗的桥段了，朴正洙心里想。可是面前放大的漂亮五官简直不要太动人心魄，这种台词从这张脸的主人嘴里说出来完全不违和也就算了，自己甚至想要他说更多。  
这种人啊，他做什么都是对的。  
呼吸交错，唇瓣相接，朴正洙本来只想轻轻碰一下，刚准备离开的时候脑后有一股力量把他的头按了回去，金希澈开始强势地占据主导权。呼吸节奏逐渐紊乱，吻逐渐加深，力度变大，柔软的舌头勾起他的，搅动了朴正洙心里本来就不平静的湖。  
情到浓时朴正洙嘴里溢出一声低喘，理智告诉他这样下去情况会没法控制，他推开面前的人，手抚着胸口想要平复激烈的心跳。  
金希澈嘴角一勾，伸出手摸上朴正洙微微打开的嘴角。  
“正洙不喜欢？”  
“没有…我…”  
“那我们换个地方。”


End file.
